gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Voodoo
).]] The Voodoo is a two-door lowrider in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is especially favored for its low ground clearance, which allows for the wheels to be protected to an extent. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, with its panoramic windshield and distinctive sideways tail fins, the Voodoo strongly resembles a 1960 Chevrolet Impala. Where the Impala has triple-taillights, however, the Voodoo uses paired taillights, like those seen on the Chevrolet Bel Air and Biscayne. In GTA Vice City the car is only available in red, with the exception of one black version seen in the mission Two Bit Hit), and has hydraulics instead of a horn. In GTA San Andreas, it is seen in many different colors. The fuel cap is behind the rear license plate of the car, and if it is shot, the car will explode. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Voodoo has a distinctive engine sound, and can be resprayed in different colors. The hydraulics are also replaced with a car horn. The car has been repeatedly adopted as a gang car, first by the Haitians in GTA Vice City, then the Grove Street Families (and, in some missions, by other gangs) in GTA San Andreas. While reappearing in GTA Vice City Stories, the car is driven by standard drivers instead. Being a two-door, the Voodoo is only capable of seating two and can be used in the lowrider competions in GTA San Andreas. Image:Voodoo (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Voodoo (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Voodoo (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV ).]] In GTA IV, the Voodoo retains much of its visual cues and two-door design from previous games, and, according to police radio chatter, bears the Declasse brand. It remains a lowrider, however hydraulics are no longer available. The car now has the Chevrolet Impala's trademark 6 tail lights, and its rear is still designed after the 1960 Impala; however the grille is similar to a 1964 Impala (but "H" shaped like a 1965 Rambler Classic, 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner, etc, however the front's resemblance is closer to the 1964 Impala, the grille just appears to be altered). The roof and windows also resemble those of the 1963 or 1964 Impala. The Voodoo also has a chrome strip running down the trunk, similar to a 1959 Impalas. The Voodoo is seen with both one-tone and two-tone body colors, and all Voodoos feature "S.S." and "Limited Edition" badging, as well as a heart-shaped hood ornament. A special "Jamaican Flag" (black and green with gold chrome) Voodoo, further distinguished by its side twin exhaust pipes and rear fender skirts, is driven by members of Little Jacob's posse. Standard Voodoo may also come with similar chrome parts; one Voodoo color scheme, a black and red combination, comes with gold chrome, while a dark candy red Voodoo (occasionally confused as being all-black) comes with duller bronze chrome parts. Although the former's overall coloration resembles the gang cars of the Spanish Lords, it is not affiliated with any gang. Image:Voodoo (GTA4) (badges).jpg|Closeups of the Voodoo in GTA IV, depicting its 1) Voodoo hood ornament at the front 2) SS and Limited Edition badges at the rear, and 3) Voodoo badge at the sides. Image:Voodoo (GTA4) (Jamaican) (front).jpg|The "Jamaican" Voodoo driven by the Jamaican Posse in GTA IV. Image:Voodoo (GTA4) (special color schemes).jpg|Standard Voodoos with the aforementioned unique metallic trims. Image:Voodoo (GTACW) (overhead).png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Performance In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, it is speedy, with smooth handling for a car of its size, and thanks to its low center of gravity, it will generally not flip unless the hydraulics are jacked up. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Voodoo's speed is slow, and it struggles to climb steep inclines; after a collision, it may take a while until the Voodoo gets going again. In GTA IV, the Voodoo still has a low center of gravity, but is much slower (one of the slowest-accelerating cars in the game), heavier, and less maneuverable. Its weight and bulk, however, make it resilient to damage. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) Modification of the Voodoo in GTA San Andreas can only be performed at Loco Low Co. Like the Tahoma, the Voodoo's choices of customization is far more limited than most other lowriders. The modifications include: * Colors (Only one, for the body color ($150).) * Wheels (Four types: Twist ($1,200), Wire ($1,560), Virtual ($620) and Access ($1,140).) * Bass Boost ($100) * Hydraulics ($1,500) * Nitrous (Three types: 2x ($100), 5x ($500) and 10x ($1,000).) Trivia *The Voodoo made a cameo appearance in Manhunt 2. *The Voodoo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. * The Voodoo is the second fastest low rider in the game. Locations GTA Vice City *In front of Auntie Poulet's shack GTA San Andreas *In El Corona, near Cesar Vialpando's house * Common in GSF Territoy. GTA IV *In front of LC24 in East Island City, Dukes, for Stevie's Car Thefts *Spawn all around Dukes *Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney *Spawn around Beechwood City and Schottler, Broker }} de:Voodoo es:Voodoo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars Category:Lowriders Category:Special Vehicles